


Chocolate Anônimo

by CellyLS



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolates anônimos surgem sobre a mesa de Nigel, e todos se tornam suspeitos. Ele, junto com os demais e um tanto contra a vontade, sai pelo campus à procura do misterioso remetente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Anônimo

_14/fev - Dia de São Valentim_

_8h05min_

Sydney chegou ao escritório e encontrou sobre a mesa dela bombons.

"O que é isso?"

"Bombons que Lucas lhe trouxe", Nigel respondeu, terminando de organizar os documentos no escaninho do balcão dentro do gabinete da professora.

"Como vieram parar sobre a minha mesa?" ela perguntou, desconfiada. Lucas era um dos alunos mais aplicados nas aulas de História, mas este não era o problema. Nigel observou o pacote solitário sobre a escrivaninha da chefe e deu-se conta do cesto no balcão, perto da porta, cheio de chocolates e cartões do dia de São Valentim para a professora.

"Desculpe, Syd! Eu esqueci de deixá-los na cesta!"

"Não se preocupe", ela disse. O problema não era aquele, e sim quem enviou o chocolate. Porque a pessoa que preparou aqueles bombons não os enviaria para ela, e sim para _Nigel_. Sydney continuou achando estranho, mas deixou o assunto de lado para seguir com suas atividades. O inglês depositou o pacote junto com os outros no cesto de chocolates e voltou para a própria escrivaninha. A professora Fox acomodou-se sobre sua poltrona e ligou o computador.

Neste momento, o telefone do departamento tocou, e Karen atendeu prontamente. "Alô... ela está, sim... tudo bem. Syd! Lucas, na linha um, ele disse que é importante".

A professora esboçou um sorriso de canto e atendeu a ligação. "Bom dia, Lucas, fez muito chocolate para São Valentim?"

"Professora. Preciso pedir um favor pra senhora. Em particular".

"Certo. Pode falar".

"É que... eu deixei chocolates aí no escritório pela manhã..."

"Sim. Estavam estranhamente sobre a _minha_ mesa. Pensei que iria prepará-los para Nigel".

"Acontece que eu estava deixando o pacote sobre a mesa dele, junto com o cartão, mas daí ele chegou na mesma hora. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer e escondi o cartão no meu bolso. Eu deixei ele assumir que os bombons eram pra senhora".

"Deveria ter dito a ele!"

"Na hora, eu congelei, fiquei com medo que ele pudesse rir de mim... ou talvez ficar com raiva..."

"Lucas, nós sabemos que Nigel não faria nada disso".

"Eu sei professora, mas acho que foi para o melhor, ele nunca vai ter olhos pra mim. Bem, eu fiz o chocolate ontem há noite e não me arrependo. Mesmo que eu não entregue o cartão, gostaria que ele comesse os bombons. Será que a senhora poderia deixar meu chocolate sobre a mesa dele... anonimamente?"

Sydney observou Nigel trabalhando sem qualquer noção do que estava acontecendo. A professora suspirou. "Eu lhe farei este favor. Mas ainda acho que deveria deixar o cartão para ele saber que foi você".

"Professora Fox, este é meu último ano aqui em Trinity, e esta é a primeira vez que faço este tipo de coisa pra um professor, se ele comer o chocolate eu já estarei satisfeito. Percebi que eu não quero obrigá-lo a me rejeitar e passar o restante do semestre lembrando disso, eu não quero que ele se preocupe".

Sydney concordou. Seria ainda mais difícil para Lucas durante o restante das aulas. "Tudo bem. Vou deixar o chocolate na mesa dele sem que ele saiba", declarou de maneira relutante.

"Obrigado, professora!"

A morena devolveu o telefone ao gancho e começou a matutar o que precisaria fazer para cumprir aquela delicada missão. A primeira medida seria tirar Nigel da sala. Ela aguardou por um bom tempo que ele o fizesse por iniciativa própria, mas o inglês estava concentradíssimo nas correções das milhares de questões dos últimos exames e não parecia que abandonaria sua mesa tão cedo. A arqueóloga resolveu chamá-lo.

O assistente veio até seu gabinete, sem demora. "Eu preciso dos livros que nós estávamos discutindo para a inclusão na bibliografia do próximo semestre. Pode buscá-los na biblioteca?"

"Já estão sobre a sua mesa, Syd".

A mulher olhou para onde ele estava apontando e viu os livros no canto da escrivaninha. "É verdade...", voltou a raciocinar rapidamente, procurando uma outra desculpa. "Eu queria... as fichas de leitura dos próximos livros".

"Estão de baixo do seu teclado".

A morena viu as folhas exatamente onde o assistente indicou, e mordeu o lábio. "E os planos de aula para a nova disciplina? Quero trabalhar neles hoje. Você pode ir à sala do coordenador apressar a aprovação?"

O inglês ergueu levemente uma das sobrancelhas, e isso deu uma breve sensação de êxito para Sydney, mas ele pareceu se lembrar: "Ah! Eu já fiz isso também", esticou o braço e apanhou as folhas assinadas no escaninho sobre o balcão ao lado da cesta de chocolates. Entregou os documentos a ela.

Sydney tentou demonstrar gratidão. "Você é... muito eficiente..."

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

Ela bufou discretamente, sem ter mais ideias. "Não, obrigada". Nigel sorriu e voltou para sua mesa. E a professora continuou ali, frustrada. Então pensou em algo: "Nigel!", levantou-se e foi até a porta. O outro havia acabado de se sentar diante da escrivaninha na antessala. "Eu tive que correr pra não me atrasar e não tive tempo de tomar meu café. Será que você pode buscar um especial para mim na cantina? Eu fico te devendo essa."

O homem abriu a boca para concordar, e Sydney para festejar, mas Karen entrou na conversa:

"Eu buscarei café para vocês!" a morena tentou mostrar sua contrariedade discretamente para a secretária, mas a loira não prestou atenção e já estava de pé com a carteira na mão. "Um café especial para Syd, um chá para Nigel. Vocês vão querer bolinhos também?"

"Eu quero!" Nigel se animou. Como sempre, seu estômago sendo a prioridade.

"Syd também vai querer?" a secretária perguntou, dedicada e prestativa. A morena sentiu o olhar do inglês também na sua direção e concordou, contrariada. "E vai precisar de mais alguma coisa do caminho?" a loirinha ainda questionou.

"Não, Karen. Não será necessário", a morena exalou entre os dentes. A loira saiu do escritório, faceira, e Sydney soltou o ar, com desânimo. Seus funcionários eram mesmo eficientes. Neste momento, sua mente se iluminou. Ela esperou alguns segundos se passarem e chamou de sua sala: "Nigel, eu não acho que meu estômago esteja muito bem. Pode fazer a gentileza de alcançar Karen e pedir que ela troque meu café por um chá? Obrigada. Eu ficarei te devendo realmente!"

"Certo, Syd, sem problema", e o assistente saiu do escritório. A arqueóloga ficou finalmente sozinha no departamento.

"Yess!", ela comemorou a vitória. Apanhou o pacote de chocolates de Lucas, retirou a caixinha de dentro do embrulho que Nigel havia visto e foi até a mesa do assistente.

Ela aguçou os ouvidos confirmando que ninguém estava próximo da entrada do departamento, mas quando esticou o braço para deixar a caixa sobre a mesa do inglês, a porta do escritório se abriu. No susto, a morena escondeu a caixa nas costas, mas viu que não era Nigel, e sim uma das alunas.

"Bom dia, professora!" a moça observou a posição da arqueóloga e juntou as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. "O que está fazendo?", indagou com interesse.

"Oh! Não. Nada!" a professora disse com uma tossida para amenizar, pessimamente, a surpresa em sua voz e continuou escondendo o chocolate.

"Eu preciso de ajuda na monografia que estou fazendo com Lucas e Sophie. Tem um minutinho pra me orientar?"

"Joice, deixe isso para segunda-feira, no dia da orientação".

"Mas, professora, preciso estar com este tópico pronto até lá ou não vamos conseguir atender ao cronograma".

Sydney apertou os punhos e debateu entre simplesmente jogar o chocolate sobre a mesa do assistente, mas percebeu o olhar de cumplicidade da aluna brilhando na sua direção e não soltou o pacote. "Tudo bem, vamos para a minha sala". A morena deu a volta e levou consigo os bombons, devolvendo-os com discrição para o cesto, no caminho de sua escrivaninha.

A aluna discutiu detalhes da pesquisa por alguns minutos, até que Nigel e Karen chegaram ao departamento carregando os copos de chá e os pacotes de bolinhos, animados. Ele veio até a sala entregar a parte de Sydney. "Joice! Bom dia!"

"Oi, professor. Como está sendo o dia? Já recebeu muitos chocolates? Muitos cartões?" e piscou para ele.

Nigel deixou o copo de Sydney sobre a mesa e retirou a tampa do seu para beber o chá. "Não. Não recebi nada".

"Que estranho! Você tem tantos fãs", cutucou o braço da professora por sobre a mesa. "Não acha estranho que ele não ganhou chocolate ainda, professora?"

A morena concordou, lançando um olhar mortal para a aluna. Joice sempre fora muito esperta, e era claro que ela havia visto o chocolate que Sydney quase deixara sobre a mesa do inglês.

"É que não existe competição quando temos Sydney Fox no campus", Nigel galanteou, sorrindo. A aluna riu e passou os olhos pelo cesto de chocolates onde Sydney deixara de volta a caixinha. Ela lançou uma última olhadela para a professora, e voltou a esboçar aquele sorrisinho de cumplicidade.

"Certo. Obrigada, professora, nos veremos segunda!" disse alegremente e saiu dali depois de se despedir de Nigel e Karen também.

O inglês voltou para sua mesa, sem desconfiar de nada, e Sydney bateu a testa sobre o teclado na escrivaninha com desânimo. Havia voltado à estaca zero. Levantou a cabeça, esfregou o rosto e decidiu beber seu chá. Ela pensaria em algo mais tarde.

_12h43min_

Sydney esperou o assistente sair durante o intervalo, Karen também saiu logo em seguida, e a morena facilmente deixou o chocolate sobre a escrivaninha do inglês. Quando ela ia dar meia volta para sair do escritório, a secretária adentrou o recinto. Karen havia batido sua velocidade recorde de apanhar sanduíche na cantina e retornar para comer no escritório. As duas mulheres se entreolharam, e a loira parecia saber de algo. Sydney tentou disfarçar e diminuir as suspeitas. "Deixaram chocolate para Nigel. Não vi quem foi. Vou até a biblioteca e já volto", e escapou da sala antes que tivesse que assumir que fora a pior escolha de palavras para aquele momento.

A secretária esperou apenas a outra sair e correu para a mesa do assistente. Espiou a caixinha para confirmar se eram chocolates e procurou por algum cartão, mas não encontrou. Foi a vez de Nigel surpreendê-la.

"Karen?"

A loira se assustou e saiu de perto da mesa. "Oi!" respondeu, sem jeito.

Ele se aproximou da escrivaninha, desconfiado. "O que é isso?"

"Ah!... Estava na sua mesa!"

Ele não pareceu acreditar muito. Apanhou o embrulho e o estudou. "Chocolates? E sem remetente...", fitou a loira, de canto. "Então, alguém que sabia que eu não recebi nada hoje resolveu me salvar desta miséria", comentou.

"É claro que não. Já estava aí quando eu cheguei", a loira retrucou, aflita. Sydney não havia deixado um cartão e sequer assumiu que fora ela. Quando será que um dos dois criaria a coragem necessária para se declarar? Karen gostaria de estar presente quando acontecesse, mas se eles continuassem nesse ritmo, isso não aconteceria nunca.

Sydney entrou no departamento seguida por Lucas, quem havia encontrado no corredor. "Olhe, Lucas, parece que alguém recebeu chocolate!" e sorriu para o aluno, que entrou logo atrás.

"Sim. _Alguém_ deixou na minha mesa", o inglês respondeu com ar de confiança lançando uma olhadela rápida para a loira.

"Pois é, eu _não sei_ quem pode ter sido", a loirinha complementou, olhando para Sydney.

"Que pena que eu _não estava aqui_ para ver quem foi", a morena deu ênfase para afastar a desconfiança de si.

"Oh, Lucas. Tudo bem?" Nigel cumprimentou o rapaz.

"Tudo bem, professor Bailey", o aluno respondeu, encabulado.

"Você estava na sala, Syd. Tem certeza que não sabe quem foi?" Karen indagou, retomando o assunto.

"Sydney estava na sala? Você viu quem foi, Syd?"

A professora deu uma risadinha sem graça. "É uma pena que eu não tenha visto quem foi", reiterou. "Parecem chocolates caseiros. Alguém que gosta muito de Nigel e que _tem muito tempo e talento para cozinhar_ deve tê-los preparado com carinho", Sydney explicou com calma. "Não é mesmo, Lucas?" o aluno balançou a cabeça, atrás da professora.

"Pois Sydney tem razão. Com certeza, foi alguém que gosta muito de Nigel quem fez os chocolates!" Karen continuou, com o olhar fixo na caçadora. Ela não estava disposta a perder aquela discussão cheia de indiretas. Nigel merecia saber que Sydney estava lhe presenteando com chocolates; já era passada a hora de a caçadora e o assistente serem sinceros quanto aos seus sentimentos.

"Lucas! Joice já conversou com a professora Fox pela manhã, não precisa mais perguntar sobre a monografia!" a voz de Sophia rompeu da porta do departamento, e a aluna entrou no escritório sem muita cerimônia. "Você ganhou chocolate, Nigel! Que legal!" Sophie, uma moça morena e baixinha, festejou ao lado do colega de classe. "De quem foi?"

"São anônimos", o inglês respondeu. "O pessoal do escritório ficou com pena de mim."

Sydney e Karen responderam em uníssono. "Não!"

"Não fui eu", Sydney reiterou.

"E nem eu!" Karen assegurou, cruzando os braços.

Sophie aproximou-se da mesa do assistente, observando o formato da caixinha e dos bombons lá dentro. "... Eu acho que eu já vi esses bombons antes".

"Tem certeza? Parecem feitos em casa", Nigel analisou o formato do chocolate.

"Eu tenho certeza. Conheço esses bombons das aulas de culinária que nós fizemos durante as férias. Lembra, Lucas?" o rosto do aluno embranqueceu. "Com a professora Ingrid, aquela cinquentona solteira, foi a única pessoa que eu vi usando formas de chocolate neste formato". Então a aluna arregalou os olhos, em realização. "Foi ela! Foi a professora Ingrid!"

Todos os presentes abriram a boca, surpresos. Nigel balançou a cabeça, "Não pode ter sido ela".

"É claro que não foi ela!" Karen falou ao lado deles.

"Sim. Com certeza foi outra pessoa, talvez alguém algum dos alunos", Sydney tentou direcionar as suspeitas para Lucas novamente, e o aluno apenas abaixou a cabeça, com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Eu tive uma ideia", Sophie começou. "Segure os bombons, Nigel". A moça tirou uma foto do assistente com o celular. Afastou-se, segurando a mão de Lucas. "Vamos mostrar a foto para a professora Ingrid e ver a reação dela!" anunciou com êxtase, já correndo do escritório e levando o colega consigo.

"O quê?!" os três adultos exclamaram e seguiram logo atrás.

Sophie adentrou a sala de culinária onde a professora Ingrid estava, e Lucas ficou para trás, escondido junto com Nigel, Sydney e Karen, espiando pela pequenina janela, do outro lado da porta.

"Eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso", o inglês resmungou.

"Não foi ela quem fez o chocolate", Sydney cochichou.

"É óbvio que não", Karen reclamou, por sua vez.

"Eu tenho uma foto de quem recebeu seus chocolates!" Sophie começou, dentro da sala, e os quatro prestaram atenção.

A professora Ingrid alterou o rosto em surpresa, e então a aluna lhe mostrou a fotografia na tela do celular. A senhora balançou a cabeça placidamente. "Professor Bailey? Mas os chocolates que eu fiz não foram para ele, foram para a minha inspiração, a professora Fox", declarou com ar sonhador.

Sydney e Nigel quase engasgaram, e Karen balançou a cabeça.

"Ademais, criança, eu não tenho mais essas formas de chocolate. Eu as dei de presente para um dos meus alunos mais aplicados", Ingrid completou, sorrindo.

"E pra quem foi?"

"Ora, eu não me lembro mais", a mulher deu de ombros.

"Eu falei que não poderia ter sido Ingrid", Karen rezingou espiando para o lado de Sydney.

"É, você parece ter muita certeza", Nigel retrucou para a loira, desconfiado novamente.

A secretária balançou a cabeça em negação. "Já disse que não fui eu!" fez uma careta para a arqueóloga.

Sydney suspirou. "Eu tenho certeza que Karen também _não sabe_ quem foi, Nigel. É um mistério", e deu uma olhadela para o lado de Lucas, que continuava quieto.

A professora Ingrid despediu-se de Sophie, e a moça veio ao encontro dos quatro do lado de fora da sala de culinária. "Eu tinha tanta certeza que era ela...", a moça declarou, desanimada. Eles começaram a voltar para o departamento de História.

"Professora Ingrid tem milhares de alunos, até os professores dos outros cursos têm aulas com ela. Vai ser impossível descobrir quem fez o chocolate", Lucas clarificou tentativamente, na entrada do escritório de Sydney. "Com certeza foi alguém que admira secretamente o professor Bailey... e essa pessoa quer continuar anônima", falou, baixinho.

Sydney sentiu-se triste e frustrada. Seria tão simples dizer quem foi o _chocolatier_ , mas ela respeitaria a vontade de Lucas. Até que a voz de Ingrid ressoou no corredor.

A professora de culinária entrou no escritório. "Vocês caminham muito rápido!" ela reclamou retomando o fôlego. "Olá professores. Eu lembrei de uma das pessoas para quem eu entreguei minhas formas no semestre passado", Lucas e Sydney arregalaram os olhos. "Foi para Richard, o chefe da cantina!" a senhora de cinquenta anos sorriu largamente ao expor a informação. "Espero que aproveite o chocolate, Nigel!" deu uma piscadela para o assistente. "Sydney, minha querida, fiz aquele recheado com cereja para você!" e ela acenou para o restante do pessoal antes de sumir novamente pela porta.

Os cinco ficaram quietos.

"Então vamos lá!" Sophie saiu correndo novamente levando Lucas pela mão. Os cinco chegaram à cantina, e a moça foi falar com Richard sem esperar pelos demais.

"Não foi ele", Karen cochichou, irritada.

"Tenho certeza que não, vamos parar com essa perseguição toda, vamos aceitar que o chocolate foi anônimo", Sydney comentou, baixinho, junto com os demais no canto da porta de entrada da cozinha da cantina. Nigel permaneceu em silêncio, e Lucas apenas remexeu os dedos nervosamente.

"Olhe o que eu tenho aqui!" Sophie mostrou a fotografia para o homem de avental. "Ele adorou os bombons que você fez!"

O chefe da cantina começou a rir. "Muito engraçado!"

"Não são os seus bombons?"

"Não. Mas espero que a professora Fox aproveite as trufas, soube que ela gosta de cerejas e fiz pensando nela!"

Sophie, Karen e Nigel encararam Sydney. "Você é realmente popular, professora", Lucas comentou.

Richard seguiu o olhar da moça e acenou animadamente para a arqueóloga. "Cerejas com licor, professora, espero que goste!" Sydney sorriu, sem jeito, retribuindo o aceno do homem.

"Mas a professora Ingrid disse que deu pra você a fôrma destes bombons, você a emprestou pra mais alguém?" a moça continuou inquirindo o outro, ainda curiosa.

"Não sei se eu tenho uma fôrma assim. Mas elas são bem baratas, qualquer um pode comprar uma igual e fazer bombons como os da foto", Richard esclareceu tranquilamente.

Os cinco assentiram e deram as costas para voltarem ao departamento. Lucas estava satisfeito, mas Sophie era a mais frustrada. Chegando ao escritório, o aluno pretendia se despedir, mas a moça assumiu um ar sério.

"Precisamos reconstituir o momento em que o chocolate foi trazido para descobrirmos quem é o remetente", Sophie declarou.

"Não é necessário...", Sydney começou, Nigel parecendo ter a mesma opinião, mas Karen interrompeu.

"Sim! Ótima ideia! Quando eu cheguei, os bombons já estavam sobre a mesa de Nigel, mas eu vi Sydney perto da mesa", a loira despejou, e todos os outros encararam a professora mais uma vez.

A morena negou freneticamente. "Não fui eu! Já estavam sobre a mesa dele quando eu saí do gabinete!"

"Então precisamos descobrir em qual momento o escritório ficou vazio, foi quando os bombons chegaram", Sophie sentou-se à mesa de Nigel, tomando nota. "Agora digam o horário preciso em que cada um de vocês saiu e retornou ao escritório quando descobriram o chocolate".

"Eu acho que esta sala não ficou vazia em nenhum momento. Nigel saiu, então eu fui à cantina buscar um sanduíche, levei poucos minutos e quando voltei Sydney estava saindo. Em seguida, Nigel chegou", Karen informou.

"Você abandonou o escritório alguma vez enquanto Karen estava na cantina, Sydney?" Sophie inquiriu com seriedade.

A morena pensou na resposta mais adequada. Ela obviamente não havia saído, mas se dissesse isso seria mais difícil negar que fora ela própria a entregar o chocolate. "Eu fui ao banheiro".

"A janela é muito pequena. A pessoa que entregou o chocolate estava observando o escritório de perto durante o tempo todo, e absolutamente não queria ser descoberta. Era um profissional", a moça concluiu, as mãos abertas com as pontas dos dedos interligadas, imitando Sherlock Holmes.

"Um profissional? Você quer dizer, como um inimigo?" Nigel assustou-se. "Então estes bombons podem estar envenenados! O que faremos, Sydney? É a primeira vez que tentam nos atacar no escritório!" o inglês começou a entrar em pânico.

"Acalmem-se todos. Tenho certeza que os bombons não estão envenenados", a morena não entendia como a situação havia escalado tão rapidamente para este ponto.

"Tenho um amigo no curso de Química. Podemos levar os bombons ao laboratório para serem testados", Sophie sugeriu, apanhando o celular.

"Estamos exagerando, são apenas bombons!" Sydney tentou argumentar. "Nenhum estranho entraria no campus para invadir a sala, seria mais fácil mandar veneno ou uma bomba pelo correio", a morena explicou logicamente.

Karen, a responsável pela correspondência, observou com horror o maço de cartas sobre sua mesa, que chegava todas as manhãs, e Nigel pareceu ficar com ainda mais medo.

"Quanta apreensão neste escritório!" os cinco escutaram o homem falando da porta de entrada. Era Derek, vestindo um terno com duas caixas de bombons de baixo do braço. "Como vai, Nigel?"

"Derek!" o inglês cumprimentou surpreso.

O agente se aproximou, entregou uma das caixas de chocolates a Karen e a outra para Sydney. "Ficarei na cidade hoje, vim te convidar para um jantar", e mostrou seu sorriso sedutor à morena.

Sydney aceitou os doces. "Obrigada, mas eu já tenho compromisso para esta noite".

O homem se frustrou. "Droga. Mas não pense que eu vou desistir", informou a arqueóloga. A professora apenas balançou a cabeça. "E você? Ganhou muitos bombons, amiguinho?" perguntou ao inglês e apanhou a caixa de chocolate caseiro sobre a mesa do assistente.

"Estamos tentando descobrir quem deixou este chocolate no escritório. Estou com medo que seja uma isca."

Derek assentiu. "Posso obter as digitais da caixa, se você está preocupado". Sydney, Karen e Lucas arregalaram os olhos. "Mas os resultados demorariam um bocado", o agente considerou.

"Eu realmente acho que isso não é necessário", Sydney interveio.

"Temos que ser cuidadosos, como você mesma diz. Os inimigos estão por toda a parte. Em qual horário os bombons apareceram aqui?"

"Entre meio-dia e quarenta e cinco e uma hora da tarde", Sophie informou, prestativa. Sydney já estava cansada de ter tantas pessoas eficientes ao seu redor.

O agente retirou o telefone do bolso e discou para alguém, deu uma piscadela para Sydney e trocou algumas palavras com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Ele desligou e sentou-se diante do computador de Karen. Abriu seu email e acessou um arquivo de vídeo que acabara de chegar. Os cinco espalharam-se ao redor dele e se admiraram ao verem a imagem do corredor onde ficava a entrada do departamento de História. No vídeo, Nigel saiu pela porta, alguns minutos depois, Karen. Derek acelerou a velocidade da gravação, e Karen retornou ao escritório. Sydney saiu alguns segundos depois, e Nigel retornou quase na mesma hora.

"Nenhum estranho entrou no escritório durante este horário", Derek declarou, intrigado. "Não foi você quem deixou os bombons, Sydney?"

Os cinco encararam a morena, de novo.

"Não. Não fui eu", ela cruzou os braços.

"Karen ficou alguns segundos sozinha, também. Não foi você?" Derek interrogou a loira.

"Não fui eu!" a secretária reclamou.

"Sydney disse que foi ao banheiro, mas isso não está aparecendo nas filmagens", Nigel notou, detalhista como sempre. A professora apertou os punhos.

"Tem razão. Sempre existe a possibilidade de eles terem alterado as filmagens", Derek esclareceu. "Devem ser profissionais!"

Ao ouvir isso, Sophie concordou de forma veemente, e Sydney agitou-se, frustrada. "E agora?" o inglês perguntou.

"O que nos resta fazer é enviar as imagens e os bombons para análise, consigo que alguém venha buscá-los em vinte minutos", Derek propôs.

Lucas apertou os lábios, com o rosto apreensivo, e a caçadora elevou a voz. "Não faça isso!" ordenou. Os cinco olharam para ela. Sydney suspirou, derrotada. "Não precisa enviá-los para análise, eu sei quem enviou os bombons". Lucas continuou com a expressão constrita, como se implorasse para a professora não revelar seu nome.

"E quem foi, professora?" Sophie perguntou.

"Fui eu!" Lucas e Sophie arregalaram os olhos, Nigel ficou mudo, Derek ficou surpreso e Karen sorriu. A morena continuou: "Mas não fui eu quem os preparou. Eu apenas os deixei sobre a mesa de Nigel. Não estão envenenados, são de alguém que gosta muito dele".

"Mas quem é essa pessoa?" Sophie exigiu, sua curiosidade tomando o melhor dela.

"Eu não vou dizer quem é. Prometi que não contaria. É apenas chocolate, agradeça e coma, Nigel!" A morena revirou os olhos, enfadada.

"Então... quer dizer que o chocolate não é suspeito. E... prepararam eles para mim...", Nigel comentou. Então sorriu timidamente. "Foi o único chocolate que eu ganhei hoje". Lucas ficou com o rosto da cor de um tomate. O inglês apanhou a caixa sobre a mesa. "Não foram _vocês_...", perguntou novamente às colegas.

Karen deu de ombros. "Eu pensei que tivesse sido Sydney".

Os outros encararam a mulher, que já estava sem paciência. "Não fui eu, Nigel. Se eu quisesse te dar um chocolate, não faria tanto suspense... e eu não tive tempo de comprar chocolate para ninguém desde a última viagem".

Batidas na porta do escritório chamaram a atenção de todos. Era um entregador com o emblema de uma chocolataria. "Boa tarde, é aqui que trabalha Nigel Bailey?"

O inglês assentiu e assinou o recebimento na prancheta. O entregador puxou um saco de dez quilos do corredor, sobrecarregado de pacotes de bombons, e o entregou ao assistente.

"O que é isso?" Nigel indagou, incrédulo.

"É uma entrega de chocolates de São Valentim. Acontece que houve tantos pedidos que o estoque de chocolate acabou, tivemos que encomendar chocolates da cidade vizinha e levamos a manhã inteira para preparar os embrulhos. O caminhão está ali na frente, onde eu posso descarregar?"

"Como assim?" o inglês estava pasmo.

"Onde eu posso descarregar a tonelada de chocolate?"

Todos saíram do departamento e foram até a entrada da faculdade. De fato, lá estava um caminhão da chocolataria, carregado de pacotes de bombons.

"São todos para Nigel Bailey", o entregador comentou, aborrecido.

"Isso que é chocolate...", Derek balbuciou diante da porta da carroceria aberta para uma pilha monstruosa de pacotes e mais pacotes de doces.

"Ah, então o chocolate da cidade acabou, foi por isso que Nigel _ainda_ não havia recebido nenhum", Karen comentou. Todos continuaram observando o caminhão, assombrados. Nigel aproximou-se da abertura e apanhou o cartão de um dos pacotes, ainda espantado.

"Se documentarmos isso, o professor Bailey pode entrar para o Guines Book!" Sophie começou a bater fotos.

Lucas baixou a cabeça e deu a volta, afastando-se devagar. Quando o aluno estava próximo da entrada do campus, ele escutou Nigel chamando seu nome. O aluno viu que os outros estavam mexendo nos pacotes do caminhão, então tomou fôlego e assentiu com a cabeça, retornando. "Você pode nos ajudar? Os bombons vieram da mesma chocolataria e são todos iguais. Karen disse que há um orfanato aqui perto, então estamos recolhendo os cartões e eu vou enviar o chocolate para as crianças", o inglês explicou. "Você pode ajudar?"

"Vamos Lucas! Temos que recolher os cartões de uma tonelada de chocolate!" Sophie exclamou animada, do meio da pilha de pacotes.

Com a ajuda de todos, os cartões foram recolhidos em alguns minutos, resultando num pacote enorme de cartinhas. Nigel havia trazido consigo a caixa de bombons de Lucas quando todos vieram correndo do escritório, e o aluno enxergou a sua caixinha ao lado do saco de cartões, na traseira do caminhão. Enquanto Sophie descia com as últimas cartas, Lucas apanhou sua caixa e a depositou sobre as demais, com tristeza.

"Não! Esse não", Nigel se aproximou e apanhou a caixa de bombons de Lucas, junto com o pacote de cartinhas. "Esse chocolate foi feito à mão para mim. Esse vai ficar comigo", o inglês explicou, sorrindo.

Lucas ficou sem palavras, e Sydney sorriu ao seu lado.

"Certo, vamos entregar o chocolate no orfanato", Karen determinou, subindo na cabine do caminhão junto com Sophie e os entregadores.

"Vamos lá!", Nigel respondeu animado, batendo no ombro de Lucas. E os quatro seguiram para o carro de Sydney. A morena fez questão de que Derek sentasse ao seu lado no banco do carona, para que Lucas dividisse o banco de trás com o assistente, que estava vibrante.

Fim


End file.
